


Brooklyn

by Purple_ducky00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky loves it when Tony calls him Brooklyn
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Brooklyn  
> Rating: Gen  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Warnings: None Apply  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Squares Filled – N1 – Brooklyn Starkbucks bingo  
> Summary: Bucky loves it when Tony calls him Brooklyn  
> Word Count: 394  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279242

Tony had a lot of nicknames for Bucky, and Bucky loved every single one. His favorite, however, is Brooklyn. He’s not sure why, but he loves it when Tony calls him Brooklyn.

“I don’t know why you love it so much,” Tony had laughed one day. “I only call you that because of your accent when you talk dirty to me. That’s like me getting all fuzzy inside if you called me ‘Italy.’”

Bucky didn’t know how to describe it to Tony, but it almost felt like he could slip into the accent only when he felt that he was home. He can speak many languages, complete with accents and dialects, but they never feel like him. Even normal Bucky doesn’t always feel genuine. But when he feels alive and 100 percent Bucky, he slips into his pre–World War I accent. Tony _loves_ it.

Tony calls him that now just to rile him up. Playing Mario Kart, Tony just has to say, “Move out of the way, Brooklyn!” And Bucky lets him win. They’re sparring, and as soon as Brooklyn comes out of Tony’s mouth, Bucky is a pile of goo on the floor.

“The doey heart eyes are too much, man.” Sam nudges him. “He’s walking all over you.”

“It’s ok. I love him.”

Sam just laughs. “But it’s not fair that he gets to pick the movie each night just because he calls you the name of the borough you were born in. Sometimes we get tired of watching robots. What if I called you Brooklyn? Would the mood still be there?”

“Please don’t. That’s gross, bro.” Bucky shudders.

“I’m using it next movie night. I want to watch a comedy for fuck’s sake!”

“I hate you.”

Sam grins. “Okay buddy.” He checks his watch. “Listen man, I have to go. Rhodey and I are catching that new Broadway show that you’re just too barbaric to enjoy.”

“Yeah yeah. Turn down your noses at the poor kid from Brooklyn who never had the money to go to a show.”

Bucky laughs when Sam shoots him an unimpressed look. “That only works on Steve, you know. You can’t _both_ be poor kids from Brooklyn.”

“Fuck off man” Bucky waves Sam off just as Tony attaches himself to Bucky’s back.

Tony nuzzles his nose in between Bucky’s shoulder blades. “Hey Brooklyn.” He mumbles.


End file.
